


Embroidery

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fictober day 3: you made this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Katherine meets Sarah for the first time, and is given an unusual gift.
Relationships: Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Embroidery

Katherine met Sarah for the first time after the Newsies strike. Davey’s pop’s arm was healing nicely by all reports, and in honor of the cast coming off, he’d invited Katherine and Jack over for a dinner of brisket and cabbage, with a hearty side of petting and fussing from his mother Esther, who seemed to view anybody who entered the house as honorary family. 

Jack was uncomfortable because he felt too informal in his ragged clothes and because the moment he bolted down his food Esther refilled his plate and he just wasn’t used to that. 

Katherine felt out of place for the first few minutes, because nobody was stiff, and everybody was talking, and Davey’s sister was so pretty it was hard to take her eyes off her. 

“Sarah made that!” Les said, when Jack wiped his mouth with his napkin, upon which a little bird had been embroidered. It made Jack stop the story he was telling and lower the napkin slowly. He smoothed it on the table, like he was no longer sure of its intended purpose. 

“Such cunning needlework!” Katherine said brightly. “I don’t have the hand for it.”

(What Katherine didn’t say was that from the first time her mother had given her a needle, she’d detested dainty work with an unholy passion. Even so, she’d had enough girls at school comment on her peculiar obsession with the written word that she wasn’t about to put down anything that another woman had put time and work into.)

“A few years ago I embroidered one with spiders to tease Davey,” Sarah said, a wicked glint in her eyes. 

“Spiders!” Katherine exclaimed, taken aback. “Davey, you have to show me this at once.” 

“He doesn’t use it.” 

“Neither do you,” Davey pointed out.

(“Jeez, they really is like brother and sister, ain’t they?” Jack commented when it was all through. “I mean, I never had a sister, but I guess that’s what it’d be like.”)

Sarah stood up, brushing off her skirt. She disappeared into the kitchen, where she could be heard rummaging for a moment. Finally, she returned baring a white napkin with eight tiny spiders embroidered onto it. They were life-like enough that Katherine could see why Davey hadn’t much liked having them at his side as he ate. Nonetheless, there was something fresh and wonderful them. 

“You can keep it if you’d like,” Sarah said. 

Katherine ran her fingers over the napkin, grinning. “I’ll treasure it forever,” she answered. She wasn’t lying.


End file.
